Change For The Better
by Last-Smile
Summary: In order to have Ichigo keep his shinigami powers, Unohana makes him a woman. Both Byakuya and Renji fall for her, but she only loves one. And the other one takes his obsession to extremes. WARNING- RAPE. sry, summary sucks. i tried tho. R&R plz? THX!
1. Chapter 1

_Ichigo collapsed in the park. Aizen had been sealed away. He knew what his fate was. His shinigami powers were lost forever. And he'd have to train with Urahara if he wanted them back. Or so he thought._

4 years later…

Ichigo awoke with a slight headache. The last thing he remembered was the faint voice of Unohana. He sat up and looked around. The pale pink walls and the smell of lemon furniture polish were the first two things he noticed.

"Oh my you have awakened!" Unohana exclaimed walking into the room with a clipboard. "For the time being, do not speak, I need to make sure you have made a full recovery." Ichigo was confused by her statement. Taking another look around, the walls were lacking mirrors.

Unohana left the room and went to get the waiting visitors. Ichigo felt hair on his shoulders and looked down. _My hair, it's, it's long? And my hands, they're so, small._ Rukia talked with Orihime about what Ichigo was going to look like now, Uryuu, Renji and Chad talked about how much trouble Ichigo was going to cause, and then there was Byakuya. He sat quietly. By his face, he seemed to be in deep thought. No one really knew why Byakuya had come with them. They would have guessed he would have gone right back to work and put the past behind him, forgetting all of those from the real world. All but Ichigo that is.

"Good news everyone, Ichigo has woken up." Byakuya's head shot up quickly. "Now, he does not know about the, changes, made to him. So please do not say anything to him just yet. I have told him not to speak, only nod his head yes or no. Or put a thumbs up or down if you ask how 'he' feels." Unohana said leading them to Ichigo's room.

The woman pushed the door open and Ichigo looked up. The face that stood out to him most was… Byakuya._ Byakuya, why is he here?_

"How do you feel Ichigo?" Rukia asked taking in all of 'his' new features. Ichigo thought for moment before making the 'so so' sign with 'his' hand. Rukia nodded

"Can you remember anything?" Renji asked watching Ichigo put his thumb up. The pineapple sighed with relief. Byakuya eyes Ichigo carefully. Ichigo's hair was a beautiful shade of yellow/orange, like that of Rangiku. 'His' eyes were also a pretty doe brown. Ichigo looked different from the Ichigo they all knew. Little did the doe eyes strawberry know 'he' wasn't who 'he' thought 'he' was.

"Ichigo, you can feel spiritual pressures can't you?" Unohana asked. Ichigo nodded.

"Well, Ichigo, you have your shinigami powers." Ichigo looked up at Unohana with wide and confused.

"You're wondering why?" He shook his head slowly.

"Well, why don't you look in this, we will be right outside." Unohana said gently as she and the others left the room. Ichigo hesitated for a moment. Taking a deep breath and closing 'his' eyes he swung the mirror in front of his vision line. Ichigo's eyes opened slowly, then became as wide as saucers. The strawberry's hand trembled for a moment. _Wait, she said not to talk yet, maybe if I talk, I can clear this all out of my head._ Ichigo began to say 'his' name. Ichigo covered his mouth. 

"UNOHANA TAICHO." Ichigo said as calmly as she could. Unohana walked in with a bit of a grin.

"In order to give you your powers back, we had to make you a female." Ichigo shot up and ran to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and saw she didn't have an Adams apple. Ichigo looked down at her chest and them let out an ear-piercing scream.

"She saw her chest." Renji snickered, earning a glare from the crowd. Ichigo walked from the bathroom trembling.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" Rukia asked sincerely concerned. Ichigo sat in the nearest chair.

"How?" Ichigo asked.

"How what?" Unohana responded cleaning some utensils.

"How am I going to explain this to my family?"

"Well, we told your family that you had been accepted into a special academy and would be gone for the next 7 years. So you have until them to come up with an answer to that question." Ichigo slumped in her chair.

"Wait but how am I supposed to survive?"

"Kuchiki-Taicho was very generous in allowing you to stay in the Kuchiki Manor until you could stand on your own two feet." The doctor said happily. Ichigo cringed inside. HER living with HIM. That was a disaster waiting to happen. Well, at least she'd be around her best friend. She also would have to learn how to be a woman from Rukia. That was probably the only thing stopping Ichigo from going haywire.

Byakuya watched Ichigo talk more with Unohana. The other's had gone back to their homes for the day. The squad 6 captain couldn't explain the feeling he had toward Ichigo. From the day they fought their first battle, do the day he 'rescued' Ichigo from becoming Yammy's dinner he had this strange desire for him, or now better yet_ her._ This was something he hadn't even felt with Hisana, and that made it all the more worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo stopped by the restroom before they left. She didn't have to really use it, but she couldn't stop looking at herself. She had a C size chest and her hair was really long. _What am I supposed to do with all of this?_ Ichigo left the room and followed Byakuya home. They were silent, but it was a peaceful silence. The maids opened the door for Byakuya and Ichigo. Ichigo knew that all the people who once knew her as a man, like Kenpachi, were going to hassle her about this.

_Wait, I am not a man anymore, which means I don't have to fight Kenpachi! Yes, thank god for Unohana!_ A smile graced her lips, and Byakuya caught sight of that.

_A beautiful smile._ Byakuya thought before speaking. "Now, here is a list of rules you must follow." He handed Ichigo the list and she read it over.

"Um, Byakuya, 2 things. 1- I never liked Rukia that way, 2- I'm a woman now."

"Right." Byakuya had a tinge of pink on his cheeks. He had forgotten that rules like _that_ didn't apply to a woman. The maids led her down the hall and to her new room. It was twice the size of any normal room, her old one in particular. There was a bed that had to be a king size + a queen size, a vanity mirror, a bathroom that looked like a mini spa room. Last, was a huge plasma TV on the furthest wall from the bed.

"I swear Byakuya has to be the richest man in the world."

"I see you like it." Ichigo jumped ad turned around. Byakuya was standing there.

"Oh my gosh! You scared me." Ichigo laughed nervously.

"I just came to tell you that dinner would be ready in an hour."

"Thank you." Byakuya left and closed her door.

"I need a bath." Ichigo walked into her bathroom.

The Kitchen-

"Rukia-Sama, what are you doing in here?" One of the cooks asked while kneading dough. "Oh, I just wanted a cup of water." Rukia took her water and left. She passed by Byakuya's study and saw the door was cracked. Rukia peeked inside. Byakuya was writing on a piece of paper. The raven haired girl felt her brother needed privacy, so she continued down the hall. Byakuya stared at the piece of blank paper at his desk. Usually, he'd be able to write out his day fairly easily. But today, something, no, _someone___was blocking his thoughts. Byakuya set the pen down and sighed. Walking to the door, he heard something drop, and it came from Ichigo's room.

Ichigo bent down to pick up her strawberry shampoo. Then she heard the door open. Byakuya stood wide-eyes at the strawberry woman holding the towel to her wet body. Ichigo's face was redder than a strawberry. Byakuya closed the door and walked to his own room a few halls away. He closed his door and walked to the bathroom. Splashing cold water on his face did little to help what he just saw. He sat down in one of the chairs in his room. The noble squad 6 taicho couldn't understand why he felt this attraction to Ichigo.

Ichigo recovered from her shock and put on clothes she found in one of the doors. She dried her long wet hair and brushed it. Tying it into a bun, the strawberry walked down stairs to where the maids said the dining room was. Ichigo knew how to have exquisite table manors because she had to use them when her father had important guests come to their house to make him deals with the Kurosaki Clinic. She arrived at the same time Rukia did.

"Rukia-Sama, Ichigo-Sama." The maids bowed. It felt weird for Ichigo to have the suffix "Sama" added at the end of her name. The two women sat down at the table. Byakuya sat at the head of the table and nodded at both women. The maids brought in the sides, then the main course. Ichigo had never seen such delicious food in the entire life she lived. Maybe she'd enjoy her time here in the Kuchiki Manor.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo quickly drifted to sleep at night. Byakuya was the opposite. He stared at his ceiling in deep thought. It had been a week since Ichigo has come back from the hospital. Head Captain Yamamoto had said Ichigo was to stay with Byakuya all day starting tomorrow so that he could learn a few things. Of course, Byakuya didn't understand this old man's logic. He never did. Not as a kid, not now. But in a sense, he was glad. Someone could break into the manor while he wasn't there and hurt the delicate strawberry. She had her powers, yes. But, she still needed to recover for a year so she wouldn't over exhaust herself. And Ichigo came to live with them in the manor January 1st. And it was only January 8th.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Ichigo's alarm went off. She covered her ears with her pillow, and then hit the alarm button. Dragging herself to the bathroom, she turned on the shower nozzle. The warm water was always a pleasant greeting in the morning. She also learned to lock her door when she went in the shower so no one would see her when she came out. Ichigo took a quick shower then looked at her face in the mirror. It was going to be a little embarrassing to go outside and be a woman. Yoruichi wouldn't tease her, she was sure, but she knew the cat woman would view her in a different light.

"Ow, damn brush." Ichigo got dressed in her white yukata and walked down stairs. "Why does winter have to be so cold?" She mumbled to herself before grabbing her coat from the rack and meeting Byakuya outside. Rukia had left earlier, so now Ichigo was going to walk with Byakuya… _alone_. It was silent on the way there. Opening the door, Ichigo sat in the chair in the corner by Byakuya's desk.

"Good Morning Taicho…" Renji trailed off looking at Ichigo looking around the office. Looking back at Byakuya, Renji noticed that his taicho was glaring daggers at him. Renji, looking at _his_ strawberry, was unacceptable. The pineapple sat down at his own desk and began working on his reports. Byakuya turned around and noticed Ichigo was trying to stifle a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Byakuya asked. His voice having a hint of amusement in it.

"Oh nothing." Ichigo flapped his wrist smiling. Byakuya handed Ichigo paper and crayons.

"To keep yourself occupied." Ichigo's eyes narrowed. Byakuya knew Ichigo despised coloring. So that was exactly why he gave them to her. Ichigo took advantage of this and began to draw ferociously on the paper. He was drawing so fast and hard you could see steam coming from the pencil and crayons. Renji, even Byakuya stopped working to watch the strawberry draw.

"Done." She said. Ichigo looked up to see brown and grey eyes looking at him.

"What?" Ichigo said. She blushed a little before realizing what they wanted.

"Oh the picture." She handed the paper to Byakuya. The nobleman looked at the paper and tried very hard to hide a smile. Byakuya gave the paper to Renji who looked at it, then glared at Ichigo. The strawberry giggled. The picture showed Byakuya and Renji walking, then Renji stepped on Byakuya's scarf, and then Byakuya began chasing Renji swinging his sword. The morning went by so fast it felt like lunch was only five minutes after work started.

Ichigo sat next to Byakuya and ate her rice cakes.

"About the walking in thing-" Byakuya started, but was interrupted.

"It's okay, it happens to everyone." Ichigo smiled and looked down. The strawberry felt a tall being towering over her. She looked up and saw the wicked grin of Kenpachi.

"I hope you didn't think that just because you're a girl you'd get outta fighting me." Kenpachi's grin got even wider. He took his sword out and swung at Ichigo. Ichigo shut her eyes tight awaiting impact. It never came. She opened her eyes to see Byakuya standing in front of her. Byakuya crushed Kenpachi sword and hit him so hard he flew back into a few of his squad members watching the fight. The squad members could feel Byakuya's smothering rieatsu and ran. Ichigo blinked a few times before seeing a hand put out in front of her.

"I think you've been through enough for one day." Ichigo inwardly smiled. She took Byakuya's hand they walked back to the squad 6 barracks, both of them oblivious to the fact neither of them let go of hands, or that an angry red head lieutenant was watching them in the bushes nearby. The rest of the day was filled with talk about how crazy Kenpachi was, and about the times that the two of them would go head to head over stupid things.

"Well it is the end of the day. Time to return home. Renji, I expect those reports to be done by tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir." Ichigo left with Byakuya. "Yes sir, I'll make sure you never lay your hands on MY Ichigo ever again." Renji took a small bottle from his pocket and held it up. "But it'll be when you least expect it."

Ichigo, Rukia, and Byakuya ate dinner that night. "Good night Nii-Sama, Good night Ichigo."

"Good night." Ichigo responded back. Byakuya nodded his head before walking to his study.

"Good night Byakuya." Ichigo smirked. Byakuya turned around and had a faint smile. "Good night Ichigo." Everyone went to sleep that night. Byakuya slept easier that night. Though he didn't know why. It was official, Byakuya Kuchiki's heart belonged to Ichigo Kurosaki.


	4. Chapter 4

5 months later…

Ichigo woke up that morning excited. She was usually excited every morning now. Ever since that day that Byakuya stopped Kenpachi's sword from hitting her, she realized her feelings for him. She never said anything though. Ichigo repeated her usual morning routine.

-Shower

-Brush Hair

-Eat

-Brush Teeth

-Go to work with Byakuya and make silly drawings.

It was the first day of summer. The sun was shining brightly and it was a beautiful day to walk around. She stepped outside and smelled the air outside. It smelled like maple syrup. The Sereite had made it the sole responsibility for the 8th division to make maple syrup in the summer time. The smell was always delicious. Ichigo waled with Byakuya to the 6th division like normal. Byakuya opened the door to find that Renji was already there.

"Good morning Taicho." Renji said while continuing his work. Ichigo walked to her chair and began doing her drawings while Byakuya began doing the squad's budget report. After taking a sip of his tea, Byakuya knew something was wrong.

"Why were you here so early Renji?" The pineapple looked up from his work.

"So I wouldn't have a load of work to do at lunch time. I haven't really eaten lunch in the last week because of all the paper work." And it was true, the man hadn't really eaten much around his break, he stayed and did his work. Byakuya began to cough and his eyelids were closing slowly. The faint shouts of "Taicho" could be heard while Renji ran to him and shook him. Ichigo checked for a pulse.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should take him to Unohana-Taicho."

"Right, I'll call her." Ichigo stood up and ran to the 4th division. Renji gave an evil smile at seeing his captain pale and unconscious. Ichigo and Unohana entered the room to see Renji trying to 'revive' his captain.

"Alright Abarai Fuku-Taichao, We'll take it from here." Unohana said while Isane and Hanatarou put him on the gurney and wheeled him to the squad 4 barracks. Ichigo sat in the nearby chair.

"He was just fine. But then-"

"He's Kuchiki-Taicho, he'll be fine." Ichigo felt a sharp pain in her stomach suddenly. She stood up. The redhead hugged her. At first, it was a friendly gesture, but then he wouldn't let go.

"You can let go now. Hey! LET GO." Renji pushed her onto the table. She fought with all of her might, but it wasn't enough. Before she knew it, she was only in her bra and panties.

"STOP!" The pineapple bit her neck. Not hard enough to break skin, but it still hurt.

"Ichigo, I wont let Taicho have you. He took Rukia from me, I wont let him take you too." He tore off her bra with his sword.

"Please stop. Have you lost your mind?"

"Yes. I have. I'm crazy. Crazy for you!" The redhead tore her underwear off. Ichigo reached for Byakuya's Haori to cover herself with, but Renji threw it aside. He kissed her forcefully. Ichigo tried to push him off with her hands and feet, but in her current state, she could barely even do hand to hand combat. Removing his own clothes, Renji laughed maniacally. Ichigo cried and tried to yell, but he kissed her again, forcefully parting her lips.

"I'm begging you, please stop!"

"NEVER!"

He thrust into her, causing her to scream into his mouth. Blood fell on the captain's haori on the floor from Ichigo's virgin body. Renji pinned Ichigo's hands above her head. Ichigo couldn't fight anymore. So she just cried. She cried as her so-called friend abused her body. Knowing full well she couldn't fight back. Then it hit her. Renji put poison in Byakuya's tea. This was all planed out. That's why Renji was here early. Ichigo had always had the feeling that Renji was looking at her with lust filled eyes. But she ignored it, thinking it was just she.

Now she knew she was right. Ichigo tried again to stop him, but went still as she felt him release his seed in her. She closed her eyes in disgust.

"Hey." Ichigo looked up at Renji with tear filled eyes.

"When was the last time you had your period?" Ichigo said nothing.

"ANSWER ME."

"T-two days a-ago."

"Good, then you wont get pregnant."

Renji dressed himself, leaving Ichigo to clean up the mess. Semen seeped onto Byakuya's Haori. Ichigo walked into the bathroom in Byakuya's office. She looked at herself in the mirror. After cleaning herself, she walked to squad 4. Ichigo folded Byakuya's Haori to where you couldn't see the blood or semen. Walking to squad 4, they let her see Byakuya. They left her alone.

"Oh Byakuya." Ichigo held his hand and cried. "I'm so sorry. This is my fault." She cried silently, a few teardrops falling onto Byakuya's face. Ichigo eventually cried herself to sleep.

**Wow, that was really hard to write. No flames please, my first lemon. A female Ichigo sure is helpless huh? Well, thx 4 coming this far. I hope my other chapters are good. Review if you liked. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Byakuya awoke the next morning to see Ichigo at his side. He looked down into her lap and noticed his Haori. Gently, he removed it from her lap. Unfolding it, his eyes became wide. His hands were shaking. Byakuya looked down to Ichigo's lap again to see the lower area of her pants were stained with blood. Ichigo woke up to feeling Byakuya shaking.

"Byakuya, you're awake."

"What happened. Why is this stained with blood?" She looked down.

"Ichigo." She looked up with tears in her eyes.

"What. Happened." He said, afraid of her answer.

"He, he."

"Who?"

"Ren-"

At that moment, the door opened and Renji came in with a smile and a basket. Ichigo's eyes were filled with fear. She gripped Byakuya's hand tighter. He looked at her and noticed that fear, then he looked back at Renji who was babbling about the squad being worried about him.

"What happened?"

"What?"

"Why does she look like this? She looks afraid of you."

"I don't know. What's the matter Ichigo?" Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Excuse me." Ichigo stood up and left the room.

"What did you do?" Byakuya knew something was wrong.

"I don't know captain. Maybe she's on her time of the month I don't know."

"Renji Abarai, If you do not tell me what happened right now, I will kill you where you stand."

"I'm sorry." Renji said. "But that isn't going to happen." Renji took a needle from his pocket and injected it into Byakuya's neck. He fell back into a deep sleep.

"Now if you'll excuse me, my lady is waiting." Ichigo ran back to the squad 6 office to get the tea that Byakuya had. She knew it was there. While running, she bumped into Matsumoto and Momo.

"Oh hello Ichigo." Momo gave a cheerful smile.

"Right hello Ichigo." Ichigo heard Renji's voice behind them.

"Ah Renji how are you?"

"I'm fine. I just came to find Ichigo." Renji grabbed Ichigo's hand, but she pulled away.

"Will you stop? You're making a scene." Renji muttered trying to grab Ichigo.

"Renji stop it." Matsumoto and Momo had walked away, but turned around when they heard Ichigo struggling.

"Renji what are you doing?" Matsumoto pulled Renji away from Ichigo. She hit one of his pressure points, effectively knocking him out. Ichigo was crying while Momo was trying to comfort her.

"Come on, lets' go to my squad and talk." Matsumoto suggested.

"No, squad 6. Squad 6."

"What about squad 6? You forgot something?" Ichigo nodded her head. The three girls walked into the squad six barracks and into Byakuya's office.

"So what happened with you two?" Hot tears fell from Ichigo's face.

Squad 4-

"Kuchiki Taicho, can you hear me?" Isane asked. Byakuya woke up groggily. Then he remembered Ichigo.

"Ichigo. Ichigo!" Byakuya ignored the frantic protests from Isane and Hanataro and ran to the Kuchiki Manor.

"No Nii-Sama, I think she's at your barracks. What's wrong,"

"Renji did something to her but she wont tell me. I need to find her NOW!" Byakuya ran out of the room. Rukia was confused as to what was happening.

Squad 6-

"HE DID WHAT?" Ichigo cried more and more. "I'll freaking castrate him!" Suddenly, the door burst open.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo looked up. Byakuya stood there, panting and eyes wide. "Kuchiki Taicho! Are you aware of what your lieutenant did?" Matsumoto was furious.

"No."

"He, he. UHHH MOMO YOU TELL HIM." Matsumoto stormed out of the room.

"Kuchiki Taicho, your lieutenant, he," Momo took a deep breath. "He molested Ichigo." Ichigo cried harder into Momo's chest. Byakuya balled his fists until they were white.

"Thank you Hinamori Fuku Taicho, I'll deal with this." Momo left the room. Byakuya instantly pulled Ichigo closer to him.

"You're okay, I'll never let him see you for the rest of his life. If I don't take it first." Ichigo calmed down a little. Byakuya picked up Ichigo and flash stepped home.

"Nii-Sama! Matsumoto told me what happened. Oh god, are you okay Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"She needs time Rukia."

"Hai." Byakuya lied Ichigo down on her bed. He told the maids to tend to him while he went out.

Renji woke up on the ground of the tenth division barracks. He was surprised that no one found him. The pineapple flash stepped to his barracks… only to find Byakuya already there.

"Taicho! Have you seen Ichigo?"

"I have. And I was told everything." Renji felt his stomach drop.

"I assure you, this will be your last time being in this office, this world." Renji gulped. Byakuya unsheathed his sword and pinned Renji to the floor.

"You will suffer a slow, painful death." Byakuya placed the blade along Renji's neck. Slicing it very slowly. He stood up and watched as his ex lieutenant grabbed his neck and made gurgling noises from the blood.

Meanwhile…

"Wait, wait. He did what?" Matsumoto had told Kira and Hisagi on one of their drinking trips about what happened.

"I am not repeating it. Just saying it makes me want to vomit."

"That sick fucker." Hisagi shook his head in disgust.

"Him out of all people." Kira said taking a sip of his drink.

"You cannot say anything. But since I know things slip out when you two are drunk, I am gonna erase our memories."

"Wait Rangiku-" It was too late, she pulled the trigger, and the pink smoke swirled around them.

"What are we doing here?"

"IDK. LETS DRINK!"

"YEAH!" The three began to drink again.

Back in the Kuchiki Manor, Byakuya had stayed by Ichigo's side. Watching her sleep. He moved her bangs from her face. Byakuya knew the trouble he was going to have to go through for killing his lieutenant. Well in reality, Byakuya only slit the skin open, so if squad 4 found him, he'd live, but Byakuya would make sure that he never lays eyes on Ichigo again.

Ichigo began to stir, then opened her eyes groggily. Byakuya gripped her small hand in his bigger one. She looked at him then smiled.

"Thank you."

**Wow, Matsumoto was going to castrate him. Too bad for Renji. Creepy redhead freak! THX 4 READING SO FAR! **


	6. Chapter 6

"Thank you." Byakuya was confused. Why was she saying thank him?

"Hmm?" Ichigo smiled again, then sat up, with Byakuya's help.

"I know you've been here the whole time." Byakuya felt heat creep up onto his face. She yawned. 

"Rukia has been very scared for you Ichigo." Ichigo smiled a little again. The strawberry got dressed and walked downstairs with Byakuya. Rukia was sitting on the couch when she saw them. She abruptly sat up, startling Orihime who came to visit as well.

"Kurosaki-San!"

"Ichigo!" Rukia smiled and Orihime almost had tears in her eyes. Ichigo needed support walking downstairs, so she held Byakuya's hand. This time though, they didn't want to let go. The strawberry smiled brightly. Unfortunately, Rukia had shinigami duties and Orihime had to get back to school before lunch ended.

"Today would be a good day to get you some fresh air, Ichigo." Byakuya said, getting Ichigo's attention. "It is huh?" It had been only 2 weeks since the incident, but Ichigo was strong when he was a boy, and he was strong now. Putting on her blue yukata, she followed Byakuya outside. He didn't tell her were they were going. Ichigo assumed it was some kind of surprise. There was a giant building that Ichigo knew had to have been within the last 5 months time.

"Come." Byakuya said softly. Ichigo complied. Byakuya pushed the white doors open to reveal a huge room with a few tables with chairs, and a huge dance floor at the very front of the room.

"What is this?" Ichigo asked looking around the room. "Would you care to dance?" Byakuya asked with a smile.

"Oh my god you're smiling!" Ichigo said, and then covered his mouth. "I'm capable of smiling Ichigo." Byakuya said amused.

"I'm sorry. I just have never seen you smile before."

"There's a first time for everything." He extended a hand to her. She took it and followed him onto the dance floor. As usual, the man led the woman in a slow dance. Even if there wasn't any music, they still danced.

"Awe, there so cute." Matsumoto whispered to Nanao, Momo, and Rukia while looking through the crack in one of the doors to the right of the room. Nanao smiled a little.

"Think they'll get married?" Momo asked.

"Maybe. If so," Rukia began, "it is the SWA's job to plan it." Nanao smiled. She knew that would mean if they did a good job, they'd get a boost in funds from the Kuchiki family. The four of them continued to watch the two of them dance. Ichigo rested her head on Byakuya's shoulder. They danced for who knows how long. It was like they were in heaven. Eventually, they both became sleepy. When they walked back outside, it was already nighttime. They walked home and saw majority of the SWA members on the couch measuring one of Ichigo's yukata's and making pre-made wedding cards. The members looked over at the two standing in the doorway.

"RUN!" Matsumoto said. Everyone picked up what they were working on and jumped through the tunnel Yachiru made. They failed to realize they left the banner there. Byakuya picked it up and read it.

"CONGRADULASHIONS BYAKUSHI & ICHI!" It was obviously made by Yachiru. Byakuya blushed while Ichigo couldn't help but giggle.

"Well, it seems Yachiru has done some investigating."

"What do you mean?"

"What they were doing in here pertains to something I meant to speak with you about." Ichigo was still confused about the whole thing until she read the banner to herself. She turned around and saw Byakuya hiding something behind his back.

"Will you?" Ichigo had already known what he meant because of Yachiru's 'helpful' hints.

"Yes."

**ALL RIGHT! I am going to make a sequel about this story called "The Escapee" I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
